The Nexus
by rukiafan12
Summary: Nexus: a place inbetween worlds...  Castle Oblivion, a nexus for lost souls...


The Nexus

Disclaimer: I do Not own kingdom hearts or the characters.

Hope you enjoy!

The rain scented wind blew sand all around the field. A dark blue sky rested above the crowd. Cheers of excitement and disappointment echoed as the long sliver arm came into contact with its enemy. Trinity Dell sighed at the thought of her friends having fun without her.

"Why should I be punished for my brother's yearning to play baseball? Mom and Dad could've gone to the game without me!"

She rose from her place; stretching her now heavy legs. _Crack!_ Another home run hit by the visiting team. She could imagine Mike's face as the ball whizzed overhead; his lower lip wrinkling like a fresh raisin; his eyes clouding with dissatisfaction. Trinity chuckled at this image, not attentive to her surroundings. A woman's scream pierced the serene air, people dashed in a mad rush to escape an inexplicable occurrence. Trinity scanned the baseball fields looking for her family amongst the frenzy. She felt a heavy tugging at her heart and brain, and then everything was tinted with a crimson red. The world slowly came apart like an unfinished fabric, strand by strand. She watched as the image of the Dell family unraveled into eternity.

Trinity jerked up from her make-shift bed, remnants of the memory replaying. She packed up her frugal campsite, and started off once again to find civilization; the wasteland's mutilated formations held no signs of life. There _was_ no sign of life for the three days she was in this world. Trinity walked on the only path of grass; the single part of this world she recognized.

"Why does this place seem so familiar?"

A memory of this world would flash at the back of her mind. As soon as she slowed down, a crunch whispered from the dark formations. A low voice murmured the word _trace_ like a broken record player. Trinity's steady heartbeat became erratic, beating out of time. The murmuring continued as she broke into a high-speed run, indifferent to her direction. A shadow could now be seen next to her.

"Wh-where's th-the b-body?"

Trinity slid against the cold ground to prevent herself from falling off a cliff that had just appeared.

"What! Where did that come from?!"

The footsteps of the shadow came closer. Trinity scanned over her options

"jump… get attacked!?"

She looked around for desperate for another option, adrenaline pumping through her frail body. She glanced one more time behind her, said a prayer, and jumped. The shadow only mentioned a word as it skidded to a halt

"_Stupid..."_

***

A lamp's glow gently woke Trinity up. The room seemed vaguely familiar, like the desolate plains.

"Could this be my....? No way, not in this world."

Her mind flashed back to the day this all started. The fear..the rush...the pain. She inadvertently placed her hand on her heart. She felt nothing. Trinity checked her pulse, none either. Her misty hazel eyes widened in realization

"DO I HAVE A HEART?! WHAT TYPE OF HEART STEALING PLACE IS THIS?!"

"OH MY GOSH! WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!." something yelled in her ear.

"HEY YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITHOUT A HEART ARE YOU?!" Trinity spun around, there wasn't a soul near her.

The voice sneered "Look at you, you're hurt, and have no idea where you are! If I were in your position I'd…"

Trinity cut off the upcoming speech "Look miss, or mister, or whatever you are, I just would like some answers. Not an argument with some invisible being!"

"Heh, you know I think I like you."

Trinity turned towards the voice, only to come to see…

"Y-you're me?!"

"In the flesh."

Trinity toppled onto a chair in disbelief. Thousands of questions ran through her mind; each one leading to one dominant question.

"What is this place?"

"Castle Oblivion"

That's All for this chapter! I hope you liked it. As usual, who knows when and if I'll update, unless people really like this story, then I'll try my hardest to update frequently. ^.^

-Rukiafan12

P.S. PLEASE review! Reviews help me become a better writer, and a better writer means better stories for you, and more stories for me! TT-TT


End file.
